Legacies of Cormanthyr
Welcome to The wiki about a campaign set in Cormanthor playtesting our own special Hybrid RPG rules, based on Wizards of the Coast's 3.5 d20 system used by Dungeons and Dragons. Now with since August 11, 2008. Our campaign message board can be found at PlayByWeb. This Wiki proudly displays art from fine artists to give the game a visual touch. We have permission from our featured artists to display this art on the wiki, and ask that you respect their work and copyrights. If you have a spare moment, please check out their wiki pages below, visit their websites and support their trade. * Jonathon Bowser (website) * Larry Elmore (website) * Todd Lockwood (website) * Nene Thomas (website) ''This Wiki showcases some of the content from our personally designed modifications to the d20 3.5 Open Game Content, all released under the Open Game License. Legacies of Cormanthyr is acting as a playtest for these rules and we are constantly updating and working on them. Take a look around if you like! ; Creatures * Elf ** The Elven Glossary ** Drow * Forest gnome ; The Protagonist * Echo Aurora ; Other Characters (see all) * Aurora Family ** Anastasia Aurora ** Sequoia Aurora ** Amras Aurora ** Dusk Aurora ** Storm Aurora ** Eresse Aurora * Galadryn Family ** Illwyn Galadryn ** Aelwyn Galadryn ** Elgalote Galadryn * Gimby Feybucklet ; Enemies (see all) * Auzkovyn Clan of Drow ** Waez'lyth Auzkovyn ** Daeryn Zayph ** Frazeyl Auzkovyn ** Graum Auzkovyn * The Drow House Jaelre ** Jezz the Lame ; Places (see all) * Semberholme ** Erülisse ** Semberflow ** Lake Sember * Myth Drannor * Cormanthyr * Cormanthor ; Deities (see all) * The Seldarine ** Corellon Larethian ** Labelas Enoreth ** Angharradh ** Sehanine Moonbow ** Solonor Thelandira ** Hanali Celanil ** Aerdrie Faenya * Vhaeraun * Lloth ; Magic * Elfblades ** The Warblade * Cormanthyrian Noble Blade ; Background Stories (see all) * The Vow * Departures * Forest Spirits ; Historical Characters (see all) * Josidiah Starym * Aravae Irithyl * Guenhwyvar * Eltargrim Irithyl * Aribaeth Llundlar * Elspeth Nightstar ; PC Narratives (see all) * Unfortunate Incident * Ordaining Ceremony * Before the Drow * After the Drow ; Recaps (see all) * Slightly Underdark ; Tools * Calendar of Harptos }} ;Aug 26 2008 - We broke 200 articles! :We've now reached 200 articles on this wiki. ;Aug 15 2008 - We broke 100 articles! :We've climbed past the 100 article mark with the addition of a whole pile of Open Game Content detailing some of our new Hybrid RPG rules. Check out the Open Game License for more information. ;Aug 13 2008 - Todd Lockwood :We've been graciously granted permission to use the art of Todd Lockwood on this wiki. The terms of use can be found on Mr. Lockwood's wiki article, here on this wiki. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About' page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the 'tutorial. * Check out '''Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Detail from "Shadow Mountain" ]] Josidiah Starym is a gold elven bladesinger from Myth Drannor. Heir to the Starym clan of elves in the former empire of Cormanthyr, he seeks to marry Aravae Irithyl, heir of the Coronal Eltargrim Irithyl, but must prove his honour first by seeking the lost Elfblade, the Warblade. Josidiah is primarily a gold elf and has all the standard features of such, with golden... , last heir of Cormanthyr. Detail from "Earth Moon" ]] __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse